1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an input apparatus with force feedback, and in particular, relates to an input apparatus with force feedback that applies vibration with an actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, input devices such as touch pads with which input operations can be performed by touching operating surfaces have been increasingly used. When operating such input devices, an operator cannot obtain an operational sensation that can be obtained by operating a switch apparatus or a variable resistor. Accordingly, the need exists for an input apparatus with force feedback that applies vibration to an operating surface when the input apparatus with force feedback is operated, so that the operator can obtain a quasi-operational sensation. Known examples of such an input apparatus with force feedback include an input apparatus with force feedback described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-516348.
The input apparatus with force feedback described in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2008-516348 is described below with reference to FIG. 17. FIG. 17 is a schematic view of the structure of an input apparatus with force feedback 900 described in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2008-516348.
As illustrated in FIG. 17, a touch pad 916 is disposed on one or more springs 952 in the input apparatus with force feedback 900 described in POT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2008-516348. Also, an actuator 954 is disposed below the touch pad 916. The actuator 954 can apply vibration to the touch pad 916. Thus, feedback to an operation performed by the operator is provided by applying vibration to the touch pad 916 and also to the operator operating the input apparatus with force feedback 900 through the touch pad 916.
The input apparatus with force feedback 900 has a structure in which vibration is applied by contact of the vertically moving actuator 954 with a lower surface of the touch pad 916 elastically held by the springs 952. Thus, the vibration of the springs 952 does not quickly converge even after drive of the actuator has been completed, and an operational sensation provided to the operator is unresponsive and dull.